Vacation 2012
Warning If you are trolling for a place to rob, my parents do not usually make these trips with us. CyPhaCon *Website *Held April 13-15, 2012 *SpringHill Suites by Marriott - Reservation by phone only 337-474-1112 Summer Trip Overall Map *Cost Estimate **$150 - Gas **$ 24 - Camping - Birmingham **$168 - Camping - Nashville ($42 x 5) **$ 80 - Camping - Memphis ($20 x 4) **$250 - ST Hotel **$660 - Museum & Entry Fees ($20 x 3 people x 11 days) ** **$1334 - Total (/3 = 444) *Total 12 h 14 m, 762 mi, 762 mi / 17 mpg * 3.25 $pg =~ $146 Nashville, TN *Home to Birmingham, AL **Oak Mountain State Park, $24, +27 m **Lake Lurleen State Park, $22, +44 m **Chickasaw State Park, $14, +53 m *Birmingham, AL to Nashville, TN **Two Rivers Campground, $42 *Nashville, TN to Memphis, TN **T. O. Fuller State Park, $20 *Memphis, TN to home *Antique Archaeology, 1300 Clinton St., Suite 130 (Marathon Village), Nashville, TN 37203 *Star Trek Anniversery showing - Green Hills or Opry Mills Theaters * Starfleet IC 2012 *IC Website *Held on August 3-5, 2012 *In Memphis, Tennessee *At Whispering Woods Hotel and Conference Center *Program of Activities Memphis, TN Possibilities *Tunica Casino District - If gaming is your pleasure, Tunica is your town. Visit the 10 different casinos in North Tunica County which are within an hour’s drive from Whispering Woods Hotel & Conference Center. * Children’s Museum of Memphis - The museum is packed with quality informal learning experiences that are both fun and educational. The hands-on, interactive exhibits allow children to discover science, math, health, art and more - in a fun new way. Bring your imagination and create memories to last a lifetime! C is for Creativity. Imaginations soar and blossom. M is for Memorable. Experiences to last a lifetime. O is for Opportunity. Children play, have fun and learn. M is for Mission. *Fire Museum of Memphis - Interactive attraction in Fire Engine House No. 1 offers a chance to relive Memphis fire history and learn fire safety through high-tech, hands-on exhibits like the Fire Room (recreating the experience of a real fire), and rare historic equipment dating back 170 years. Fire Engine House No. 1, constructed in 1910, is listed on the National Historic Register. *Graceland - The mansion tour consists of the living room, music room, Elvis' parents' bedroom, the dining room, kitchen, TV room, pool room, and “jungle” den in the main house, and, behind the house, Elvis’ racquetball building and his original business office. *Memphis Zoo - Visit the Memphis Zoo and see the new Panda Exhibit as well as a variety of animals from around the world in their natural habitats. *Mud Island River Park - Want to get close to the mighty Mississippi? Mud Island River Park is the best place to enjoy America's greatest river! Hike it, Bike it, Float it, or Boat it. You can walk through the Mississippi River Museum with 18 galleries or stroll down the 5 block long, working scale model of the lower Mississippi from Cairo, Illinois to the Gulf of Mexico. *Orpheum Theatre - The Orpheum Theatre is truly one of Memphis' most remarkable success stories; a theatre able to overcome a variety of adversities that ranged from several untimely bankruptcies, a devastating fire, the decay of downtown Memphis and the threat of demolition for the construction of an office complex. Yet the "South's Finest Theatre" rose above all this and is the premiere performing arts center for the Mid-South. In 1928, at a cost of $1.6 million, a new Orpheum was built on the original site of The Grand, but it was a different theater. The new Orpheum is twice as large as her predecessor and is opulently decorated. Lavish tasseled brocade draperies, enormous crystal chandeliers, gilded moldings and the Mighty Wurlitzer pipe organ are just a few of its new amenities. Vegas *Overall Map